Jetmin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Shirishiri. Personal Appearance Jetmin resembles a grey jet with turquoise arms, blue wheels, a turquoise rocket-boost, yellow and turquoise features and red markings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Jetmin As a Bugmin, his markings are still red. Personality Jetmin is a brave Promin. He is an ace at flying and he is known for giving Masato's hover-board a flying boost. When Jetmin makes a noise, he says 'Jet' with a preteen boy's voice. Relationships * Yuto and Masato (owners (Jetmin is Masato's Promin buddy)) * Turbomin (rival) * Hasamin (teammate to help Yuto confront Bug-Origamin) * Rappumin (rival (when Rappumin was a Bugmin in episode 27)) * Mutemin, Jaguchimin, Bigmin, Coromin, Bellmin, Banemin, Railmin, Zuzumin, Chakkamin, Meganemin and Keshigomin (teammates when confronting Bug-Katasumin) Abilities Jetmin's Kamiwaza ability is to fly from one further place to another. As a Bugmin, he can steal an object and fly around with it. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Jetmin was first mentioned as a Bugmin in episode 9 when Terara has sent some of the Wazawai Program at a giant tempura, causing it to fly and give Wanda the boot. Still as a Bugmin, he made his debut in episode 10 when Wanda used his Kamiwaza Searcher on him. Thanks to Tonkmin and Turbomin, Yuto finally captures and debugs Bug-Jetmin, giving the Bug Bites the shock. Jetmin was first summoned by Yuto in episode 12 as an attempt to rescue Wanda and Turbomin. However, he flew off in the wrong direction. In episode 21, Masato took Jetmin off Yuto's hands and summoned him in order to confront Bug-Boatmin. Jetmin is now with Masato from now on. Jetmin had to battle Turbomin, Freezemin, Chakkamin and Jaguchimin in episode 22. Jetmin made a cameo appearance in episode 23. In episode 24, Jetmin assissted Masato by giving his skateboard the boost. In episode 27, Jetmin was summoned in order to help Masato in an attempt to capture and debug Bug-Rappumin. However, he was halted by Gosei-Stopmin. (Stopmin + Mapmin) Jetmin made a cameo apperance in episode 28. In episode 33, Jetmin fused with Hasamin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Ha-tomin in order to defeat the giant origami monster created by Bug-Origamin. In episode 34, Jetmin appeared from nowhere and frightened away 3 Bugmins. Later, Jetmin ended up going around in circles thanks to Bug-Rizumumin. Jetmin was summoned in order for Masato and Mighty to follow Yuto in episode 35. Jetmin helped Masato confront Bug-Smallmin and Bug-Bigmin in episode 37. Jetmin assisted Masato on stealing the Kamiwaza Shaker from the Bug Bites in episode 38. Jetmin assissted Masato during the race in episode 39. Jetmin was seen in episode 40. In episode 41, Jetmin was summoned by Masato in order to confront Bug-Memorymin. In episode 44, along with Turbomin, Jetmin was kidnapped by Bug-Katasumin. He was rebugged and then made some burgers fly around. Later, Bug-Jetmin was recaptured and debugged by Masato with help from Shuu and Mirai. In episode 45, Jetmin managed to confront Bug-Katasumin. Later, he was fused with Mutemin and Sukemin throughout Masato's Kamiwaza Shaker to become Jesutomin. Jetmin made another cameo appearance in episode 46. In episode 47, Jetmin was seen looking at a map set by Mapmin. Later, Jetmin fused with Turbomin and Tafumin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Tajebomin and rescues Mighty whose Kamiwaza Pod was destroyed by Don Bugdez. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Jetmin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 03 when he took the Kamiwaza Power-Shot off Yuto's hands and placed it on top of a lamp-post so Yuto has to try and reach it. Bug-Jetmin then knocks over Turbomin who tried to get to Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot on the top of the lamp-post. In chapter 04, after Yuto managed to grab his Kamiwaza Power-Shot, Bug-Jetmin dashed up to him and knocked him into the bushes. Soon, Jetmin, along with Yuto and Turbomin, came out of the bushes at it appears that Bug-Jetmin had been captured and debugged by Yuto. Then, Jetmin assissted Yuto who captures and debugs Bug-Liftmin and all of the rebugged Bugmins. Yuto thanked Jetmin afterwards. In chapter 06, Jetmin was taken off Yuto's hands by Masato who then summons him in order to deal with Bug-Boatmin. Since then, Jetmin is now under the ownership of Masato. In chapter 07, Jetmin could not stand the horrid smell. He later got rid of it by creating a huge tornado. Jetmin made a fantasy appearance in chapter 08. In chapter 10, Jetmin was summoned in order to attack Yuto but was stopped by Chakkamin and Jaguchimin who block out the view of Masato and Mighty. In chapter 11, Jetmin, who was badly hurt, came to see Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin who have heard that he and some of the Promins Masato has so far have failed to defeat Don Bugdez. Later after he took Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin to see Masato and Mighty, Jetmin was delighted to see that his owner is alive but Masato punched him. Then, before Masato had to apologise, Jetmin died. Thanks to Gauzemin, Jetmin was later revived. He was then fused with Gauzemin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Ga-tomin who recovered the other Promins Masato has so far. In chapter 12, Jetmin tried to attack but Bug-Makuramin managed to distract Yuto and Wanda. Later along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far, Jetmin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Along with Yuto, Masato, Wanda, Mighty and Turbomin in chapter 13, Jetmin called for Wonder-Promin to confront Don Bugdez for good. Later, Jetmin was seen with his owner Masato on a mid-air stroll, still supporting him. Trivia Background * Jetmin is one of the 4 Promins who became the Promin buddies of the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters in the original Kamiwaza Wanda season. Jetmin is Masato's Promin buddy. * Jetmin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 27. * Jetmin is the first Promin to change owners as when he was summoned by Masato instead of Yuto in episode 21. Resemblances * Jetmin resembles a jet. Notes * Jetmin shares his amount of speed with his rival Turbomin. * Jetmin's name comes from the word 'jet'. Gallery ZuzuTurboJet.PNG ZuzuTurboJet(2).PNG Turbo, Jet and Bane Ready fo Fight!.PNG Jetmin_vs_Bug-Origamin.PNG Jetmin close combat.PNG Jetmin ready to fight.PNG Furious Jetmin.PNG Jetmin eye catch.PNG Masato_dashing_with_Jetmin.PNG Railmin_driving_his_train_with_Dorirumin,_Freezemin_and_Yumemin_riding_on_while_Jetmin_is_flying.PNG Screencap Of Turbomin And Jetmin.jpg Links * Jetmin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Shirishiri Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season